1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device with a CVT planetary roller transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular in motor vehicles, due to the increasing automation of the power train, adjusting devices are needed for a great variety of purposes, for example to actuate a clutch, to change the transmission ratio of a transmission having a continuously variable transmission ratio, to drive ancillary units such as generators, fluid pumps, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device, particularly for motor vehicle power trains, which enables continuous adjustment of a particular unit.
Common to all of the adjusting devices in accordance with the present invention is a CVT planetary roller transmission with which continuous variation of a rotary transmission ratio is possible, which is either used directly or is usable to adjust a positioning element.